Joyeux Noël, Malefoy
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS susceptible d'évoluer en fic plus tard. "Il s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la porte lorsque des coups de klaxons et des crissements de pneus le firent sursauter et lâcher ses clefs. Un bruit de choc suivit. Se retournant vivement, il ne put que constater l'accident et la scène le dégrisa d'un coup."


Re coucou !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi image sur _"_ _Harry Potter, plus qu'une fiction, notre monde"_. Cette page Facebook est tenue par une admin génialissime et je vous conseille plus que vivement d'aller voir sa page :p Finalement, le texte ne rappelant pas assez l'image imposée (celle en profil du texte), j'en ai fais un second et j'ai gardé celui-ci au chaud.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le fait que la neige recommence à tomber exactement au moment où il sortait du pub fit grogner Drago Malefoy. Il avait beau aimer le froid, il détestait l'humidité. Et la neige, c'est humide. Rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds, il pressa le pas. Un peu étourdi par les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter pour noyer sa solitude en cette veille de Noël, il manqua de glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Heureusement, il n'habitait qu'à deux rues de là, il arriva donc vite devant l'immeuble de son appartement. Il s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la porte lorsque des coups de klaxons et des crissements de pneus le firent sursauter et lâcher ses clefs. Un bruit de choc suivit. Se retournant vivement, il ne put que constater l'accident et la scène le dégrisa d'un coup.

Il courrait vers le corps gisant à quelques mètres de la voiture lorsque le conducteur de celle-ci redémarra en trombe, prenant la fuite. « _Salopard_ » ragea Drago. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mémoriser la plaque d'immatriculation. Faisant fi de l'odeur métallique qui commençait à imprégner l'air, il inspira profondément avant de se retourner vers la personne blessée. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une femme. Face contre terre, ses longs cheveux bruns en pagaille cachaient son visage. Attrapant son poignet, Drago arrêta de respirer le temps de trouver un pouls. Lorsqu'un battement, assez faible cependant, lui parvint enfin, il expira bruyamment. Elle était vivante ! Elle devait avoir plusieurs fractures et biens d'autres lésions vu le choc, mais elle vivait encore.

Les secours mirent quatre minutes et 53 secondes pour arriver. Un ambulancier s'enquit des causes de l'accident auprès de Drago puis, n'étant pas un proche de la victime, il fut congédié. Éberlué, il ne protesta cependant pas et recula de quelques mètres, laissant les soignants faire leur travail. Avec mille précautions, ils retournèrent la femme pour lui procurer les premiers soins avant de la glisser sur un brancard. Lorsque les ambulanciers et les infirmiers se redressèrent pour le hisser dans l'ambulance, Drago put enfin voir le visage de la blessée. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Granger ! Putain, c'est Granger ! Je la connais ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour monter dans l'ambulance à son tour.

\- Monsieur, veuillez descendre s'il-vous-plait. On vous a expliqué que si vous n'aviez pas de lien direct avec la victime, vous ne pouviez pas nous accompagner, dit un infirmier, tout en le repoussant hors de l'habitacle.

\- Mais…

\- Elle s'enfonce ! cria un second praticien alors qu'une alarme s'élevait d'un des appareils.

\- Descendez monsieur, s'il-vous-plait ! hurla alors le premier, le poussant plus fort

La porte de l'ambulance se referma au nez de Drago et le véhicule démarra, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Littéralement sous le choc, l'homme resta les bras ballants au milieu de la route, le regard dans le vide. « _Granger. Putain. Granger. Mais que fait-elle ici ? »_ , se demanda-t-il plusieurs fois.

Il fut sorti de son état par une petite voix timide sur sa droite.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Il tourna la tête puis la baissa pour se retrouver face à la concierge de son immeuble. Très petite, la soixantaine bien sentie, les cheveux gris et une odeur cookies un peu trop cuits l'entourant toujours, Madame Mim était une crème de vieille dame.

\- Il fait froid mon p'tit, vous devriez rentrer, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras

Elle le guida jusqu'à son appartement, ayant récupérer ses clefs devant la porte et le fit s'assoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Elle prépara ensuite du thé avant de s'installer en face de Drago, qui n'était toujours pas sorti de son choc.

Les questions se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir clairement. Que diable pouvait bien faire Hermione Granger ici, à Paris, dans sa rue et la veille de Noël de surcroît ? Etait-ce un pur hasard ? Cela serait gros tout de même. Mais alors, que faisait-elle là ? Venait-elle le voir lui ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été contraint de vivre ici. Enfin, pas à Paris exactement, mais du côté moldu et loin de l'Angleterre très certainement. Grognant, il se secoua pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Face à lui, Madame Mim buvait son thé tranquillement. Elle lui sourit et lui tandis une tasse qu'il accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le breuvage chaud et la présence silencieuse de la gentille vieille dame lui firent du bien.

Celle-ci, après avoir terminé son thé, plaça sa tasse dans l'évier et se retourna ensuite vers Drago.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon p'tit, elle s'en remettra. Par ailleurs, j'ai ramassé son sac, il était par terre un peu plus loin. Peut-être pourriez-vous le lui rapporter demain matin ? Il ne servirait à rien de se précipiter ce soir, on vous renverrait tout aussitôt, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant Drago se redresser soudainement.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête avant de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait et de la raccompagner jusqu'à son propre appartement.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ruminant toujours ses questions et ses souvenirs. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il se trouvait du côté moldu. Après la guerre, les procès de Mangemorts s'étaient naturellement succédé, ne laissant aucune chance de rédemption à ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres. Drago avait donc assisté à l'emprisonnement définitif de son père. Leurs cas, à sa mère et lui, cependant avait été plus complexes. Bien que chacun sache qu'ils étaient du côté des Forces du mal, personne ne pouvait prouver de façon formelle leur engagement. C'est là qu'Hermione Granger était intervenue. Sa petite voix aigüe s'était soudain élevée dans l'assistance, créant la surprise de tous. « _Puisqu'ils critiquent tant et si bien le mode de vie des moldus, pourquoi ne pas les forcer à vivre avec ?_ » Les membres du Magenmagot lui avaient alors demandé de développer. « _Eh bien, je me disais que peut-être ils pourraient réfléchir sur leurs agissements et préjugés de cette façon. Chez les moldus, lorsque quelqu'un provoque un accident en étant en état d'ivresse, par exemple, on peut lui proposer de soit exécuter sa peine en prison soit de travailler dans un centre de rééducation pour personnes victimes d'accidents de voiture, le provoquant ainsi à ce qu'il a ou aurait pu engendrer._ » Un long silence avait suivi la tirade de Granger, qui s'était finalement rassise, le visage rouge de gêne. Le juge avait ensuite demandé l'arrêt temporaire de l'audience pour en discuter avec le reste des membres. Deux heures plus tard, la proposition suivante avait été donnée à Narcissa et Drago : cinq ans ferme d'enfermement à Azkaban ou cinq ans de vie du côté des moldus, avec retrait de baguette et un changement de pays, pour être sûr. Narcissa avait choisi la prison, ne supportant pas une telle humiliation, tandis que son fils avait surpris tout le monde en choisissant la liberté, loin du monde sorcier.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il s'était finalement rapidement débrouillé dans cet univers dont il ne savait rien. Le Ministère lui ayant fourni un appartement, leur permettant ainsi de le surveiller, son plus gros problème avait surtout été de trouver un travail. Après maintes recherches, il avait finalement réussi à se faire engager dans la petite librairie faisant le coin de sa rue.

Se retournant pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois minutes, Drago soupira. A quoi bon, il ne dormirait définitivement pas. Repoussant les couvertures, il se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. En contre-bas, il pouvait voir la ruelle dans laquelle Granger s'était fait renversée plus tôt. Elle ne semblait pas avoir énormément changé en trois ans, physiquement tout du moins. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi broussailleux. Son visage était toujours aussi fin. Elle était toujours aussi petite par rapport à lui. Drago réprima un énième soupire. Dès qu'il avait fait sa rencontre, il y avait de cela bien des années il s'était su perdu, les grands yeux chocolats l'ayant envoûté à la seconde où il avait croisé son regard. Ils avaient seulement onze ans à l'époque et pourtant il avait eu la certitude qu'elle serait une constante dans sa vie. Le fait qu'elle soit en plus devenue la meilleure amie de son ennemi avait accentué cette impression.

Au fil des années, des émotions complètement contradictoires s'étaient développées en lui. Il aimait lui faire du mal, mais il ne supportait pas la voir pleurer. Il supportait la mettre hors d'elle, mais haïssait le fait que sa colère soit dirigée contre lui. Il ne tolérait pas qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais détestait plus que tout qu'elle l'ignore. Au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été ravi d'apprendre la prochaine éradication des nés-moldus, mais ne dormit plus pendant des jours lorsqu'il avait réalisé que cela impliquait aussi, et surtout, Granger, de par son statut de meilleure amie du Survivant. Naturellement Lord Voldemort eu vite fait de remarquer ce trouble que provoquait la jeune fille sur Drago et celui-ci le paya de nombreux Doloris. La haine avait alors grandit progressivement, bien plus et plus vite que tout autre sentiment dans le cœur de Drago. Jusqu'à ce matin encore, il ne pouvait plus penser à elle sans éprouver une haine et des ressentiments profonds. Il avait tant souffert par sa faute. Et puis il y avait eu l'accident. Au moment où il l'avait reconnue, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et une inquiétude profonde en était sortie.

Il patienta jusqu'au lever du soleil en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement. Lorsqu'enfin la capitale française se réveilla, il attrapa son téléphone et fit le tour des hôpitaux, demandant à chaque fois s'ils n'avaient pas admis une jeune femme accidentée la nuit passée. Au bout du cinquième coup de fil, il eut enfin un petit espoir. On avait bien hospitalisé une petite brune, dont l'identité n'avait pas encore été déterminée, la nuit dernière.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre indiquée par une infirmière, une heure trente plus tard, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait bien d'elle. Entourée de fils, le bras gauche et la jambe droite dans le plâtre, elle dormait.

-Tu as une sale tête, Granger, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Je t'ai ramené ton sac, tu l'avais laissé tomber sur le trottoir en face de chez moi. Qu'y faisais-tu d'ailleurs ? Je me le demande.

Il soupira et posa le bagage sur la tablette à côté du lit. Celle-ci n'étant pas très solide et le sac pesant son poids, elle céda. Drago grogna en se penchant pour ramasser le contenu du sac, échoué à ses pieds. Au moment de ranger une grande enveloppe, il remarqua qu'elle portait son nom à lui. Intrigué, il jeta un œil à Granger et l'ouvrit.

« Monsieur Malefoy,

Après une enquête approfondie et de nombreux témoignages prouvant votre bonne foi quant à votre réhabilitation dans le monde moldu, le Magenmagot s'est réuni dans le but de réviser votre jugement. Nous vous annonçons par la présente, qu'en date du vingt-cinq décembre 2001, toutes les charges retenues contre vous sont d'ores et déjà abandonnées. Nous vous attendons ce vingt-sept décembre 2001 à onze, afin de régler l'administratif que cela implique.

Nos meilleurs vœux,

Les membres du Magenmagot. »

Littéralement sous le choc, Drago relu plusieurs fois la lettre et se pinça, afin d'être certain de ne pas rêver. Il était libre. Merlin, libre. Il était libre et avec deux ans d'avance !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il releva la tête vers Granger et arrêta aussitôt de respirer. Les yeux brillants et bien ouverts, elle le regardait en souriant.

-Joyeux Noël, Malefoy.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite ou pas, il faut tout d'abord que je termine ma Charmione et le bouquin que j'écris également avant de me lancer dans autre chose de conséquent. ^^

Je vous publie le second texte que j'ai écris à partir de cette image. Il est relativement différent. :)


End file.
